Falling for you
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Why won't Butch say what Buttercup so desprately needs to hear? Is his pride worth that much more than her to him! Promise you'll enjoy.
1. The Words he wouldnt say

Greetings from one of the biggest Buttercup and Butch nerds out there! Yeah, I'm the one who said I was Buttercup when I was little and used to run around kicking everyone's butts. Along with falling for all the wrong boys. I was bored and thought I could use my imagination and my favorite childhood couple. A very dangerous combination for me. Well read and enjoy. RAWR.

Why wont you say it?!

"Just say it." A teenage version of Buttercup demanded.

Today she was sporting a white tank top with Kelly green short shorts. Black Oxford converses and white and Kelly green tube socks. She had grown her hair out to where it was down to her elbows.

Lately Butch's arrogance was getting on her nerves.

"No!" Butch crossed his arms over his chest.

He was wearing Black shorts and a deep green T-shirt. Along with black and green converses. His hair almost touching the top of his ear, was jet black, like Buttercup's.

"Why not?!" Buttercup stomped her foot, "Boomer and Brick have done it! Why won't you?!"

"Boomer and Brick, like Bubbles and Blossom, are weak minded." Butch shot back.

"Saying it doesn't make you weak. It makes me happy!"

"Just because I have more pride than the common man doesn't mean anything against you. In fact, you should be happy. Since I have more pride you know I won't do anything to break that pride. As in cheating on you." Butch stole one of her hands and held it tight in his.

"Just tell me!" Buttercup hung her head. Letting her hair shield her tears from him.

"Aren't you happy with the fact I won't ever hurt you…again?" He pressed his thumb into her palm, massaging it.

"Just tell me the truth, Butch." It took everything to hold back the sob she wanted to release.

"I don't want to."

"Then why are you here?" she clutched her free hand, "Why don't you just leave?"

"If you know it why do I have to say it?!" His thumb pressed slightly harder into her palm.

Buttercup's head snapped up, startling him. She had managed to swallow her tears and turn her sorrow into anger.

"If you cant understand why its so important to me, then I don't want to be with you!" She spat angrily at him.

"So what because I wont say what you already know, you're going to break up with me?" Butch seemed slightly offended.

"Yes, I'm sure there is a guy out there who isn't afraid to own up to himself and me!" Buttercup jerked her hand free of his, and kept it away despite his desperate attempts to regain his grip on it.

"Buttercup, don't be so irrational!" Butch's temper was starting to take over.

"Please, forgive me for wanting to be like every other girl on this planet!"

"You're not every other girl on this planet, though. You're Buttercup." He was trying to soothe her with his smooth talk.

"Well, Buttercup is breaking up with you." She bit her lip so hard it bled.

"Fine, because I have pride. That's a good enough reason for a break up I suppose. Just know I won't be the one crawling back for a make-up!" Butch growled.

"I'm guessing you're pride won't let you do that either!" Buttercup whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Would you stop-" Butch was going to reason with her one last time but it was too late. In the time it took him to blink she was gone.

Now what? He didn't know if this the last time or if she would come crawling back. He wasn't going too. That was for sure. Never would his pride allow that.

Okay! Now I want to know what you guys think is going on. Please remember I am capable of anything. ) I'll update as soon as I can. I'm very intrigued by this idea so the updates will be very often. Okay! Sorry its short. I just wanted to get it up there for you guys. The future chapters will be longer. RAWR.


	2. The beat of my heart

_Back again! Okay. I have two days before school starts and I'm going to make the most of it!! Please enjoy these things I have thought out and wrote for you. ) RAWR_

Let Go

"That stupid jerk has too much pride for his own good!" Buttercup hiccupped into her pillow.

She wasn't upset by her decision to break up with Butch, she was hurt by his decision to let her. Were those little words worth so much too him? It wouldn't make him weak! If anything it should have made him happy to open up to her on a more personal level.

"I hope his pride can cuddle, hug, and kiss him!" She grumbled.

"BuuuttterCuuup!" Bubble's voice chimed outside Buttercup's bedroom door.

"What?"

"Are you coming to the movies with us? Afterwards we decided to go dancing!" Bubbles and everyone else was still ignorant to what had happened between Buttercup and Butch.

Buttercup sat up in her bed and stole a quick glance at her mirror. She looked so pathetic! Like a girl who had gotten broken up with. Not a girl who did the breaking-up! Butch wasn't going to win this one. He may have pride but she has dignity!

"Yeah, Bubbles, give me five minutes." She smiled evilly at her reflection.

Her outfit was great, just a little changing though. Instead of shorts A green and black plaid mini skirt. A green corset top with buckles going across the stomach and was low-cut. Tiny bit of black eyeliner. Black lace fingerless hand gloves. One last touch to perfect the look.

She grabbed a green can that was sitting in front of her mirror. Carefully and quickly she sprayed it into her hair. Finally _perfection._ She didn't dress like this often, but Butch would be there tonight. Lets see if his pride can stand up to this.

"Are coming?" Bubbles called again, this time knocking on the door.

"Yeah." Buttercup grabbed her ipod and met her sisters in the hall.

Blossom and Bubbles had to remind themselves to not let their jaws drop. Buttercup only did this once every new moon and it usually was when her and Butch were in a spat.

"Can we go?" Buttercup flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, the boys are meeting us at the theatre." Bubbles smiled.

"Great." Buttercup smiled and plugged her ipod in.

...

"What's her deal?" Brick asked after they had purchased the tickets and entered the theatre, and Buttercup still hadn't removed her ipod.

"You know," Blossom laughed, "She's Buttercup."

"Butch is acting sour too, he said he was gonna be late." Boomer added as Bubbles took his hand.

"I don't think we want to know what happened between the two of them." Blossom sighed as she watch Buttercup mouth the words to the song she was listening to.

Buttercup wasn't trying to piece together why Butch wasn't here. Why he had dropped out of seeing her so dolled up like this. Maybe he really was regretting letting her break-up with him. He might be sitting at home crying into his pillow, afraid to go out in public. If anyone see's him upset his pride might be shattered.

Buttercup smiled at the thought of Butch crying and whining in his bed. That would be something she would pay to see!

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Butch!

'_Sorry.'_

He should be! About time she wasn't going to wait all her life for his pride too-

Her thoughts stopped a second later. Butch walked in, looking the same as earlier. Only he wasn't alone. Princess was with him. Grinning like a bird fed cat.

Butch, like everyone else, was caught off guard by Buttercup's appearance. He couldn't help but stare at the girl who earlier was _his_ girlfriend. She wasn't in tears, wasn't waiting for his call, wasn't even upset by seeing him with Princess. Was he that easy for her to get over? Then what was the fight for? Its not like she felt the same way about him.

"The movie starts in two minutes can we go?" Brick poked Buttercup's shoulder and motioned for her to come with the rest of the group.

The movie was bearable enough. Princess' giggling Buttercup could have lived without. That stupid annoying pig! Butch shouldn't be with her! He should be groveling at Buttercup's feet. Maybe the dance club would be better. After all can't hear anything over the music.

When everyone got to the Club the music was pumping so loud you could hear it from the parking lot.

"This is gonna rock!" Buttercup threw her fist in the air and ran ahead.

"Lets not let her beat us!" Princess tugged Butch's arm until his trudge became a slight jog.

Once inside, Buttercup felt like everything was going to be okay. She hadn't even been there five minutes and some really cute guy asked her to dance. She couldn't decline, its not like anyone was waiting on her. She so agreed and let the young man lead her out onto the floor.

Butch was already out there. Lifelessly dancing with Princess. When Buttercup's outfit passed him, his eyes followed immediately. A guy with shaggy blonde hair was leading her onto the floor. Butch watched with guarded eyes as buttercup danced with the guy. He watched with anger as the guy lightly touched her elbow; then held her hand to twist her around.

_If you only knew what I talked about,_

_When I'm with my friends just hanging out._

_Don't cha wish you could be a fly on the wall._

_You loved to know what I do_

_When I'm with my friends and not with you_

_You always second guess_

_Wondering if there's_

_other guys I'm flirting with._

_You should know by now_

_If you were my boyfriend I'd be true to you_

_If I make a promise, I'm coming through_

_Don't cha wish you be a fly on the wall_

_All my precious secrets you know them all…_

The song faded out. Finally, Princess said she wanted to rest for a bit, so she left Butch out on the floor. A slow song started to play and the guy Buttercup had been dancing with slid off into the crowd.

Butch took this moment as his own and quickly shoved his way over to his _ex._ He must have caught off guard when his arm caught her waist and hand. She jumped and almost broke his hands.

"What do you want?" she yelled, dancing with him reluctantly.

"Who was he?" Butch's head nodded in the direction the blonde boy had went.

"Why is she?" Buttercup eyed Princess' direction.

Butch spun her a time or two then caught her waist again.

"I met her while I was on my way to the theatre. She was alone so I asked her to join." Butch confessed.

"I don't care." Buttercup lied.

"I know you don't. I told you you're not like other girls. Every other girl would have been so upset at the fact they broke-up with their--that's never going to come back to them." the music drowned out part of his sentence.

"Is that why you let me go? Cause you knew I would be okay?" Buttercup stopped their dance.

"No, I didn't _let you go_. Choose what you wanted. In a way you were like a brat throwing a fit because she didn't get what she wanted." Butch smiled.

"Screw you! All I wanted was to know the truth! I bet there will come a time when Princess will want the truth too! You gonna let her go as well?" Buttercup pinched his hand.

"I'm not with Princess! God, do you not listen?!" Butch yelled.

"I listen! I listened very carefully for a long time to the words you never said to me! Now let me go!" Buttercup shoved away from Butch and stomped off the dance floor.

_Okay that's all! I'll update again soon!! Tell me what you think! By the way I was listening to "Fly on the wall" so that's why that's in there. )_

_RAWR_


	3. Build me up Buttercup

_I have returned. Yeahhh! Beware its 10:02 pm on Saturday August 16, 2008. I don't know why you should fear that date but do! Here is the next segment of my story. Enjoy RAWR!_

"I'm not with Princess! God, do you not listen?!" Butch yelled.

"I listen! I listened very carefully for a long time to the words you never said to me! Now let me go!" Buttercup shoved away from Butch and stomped off the dance floor.

--

"Ms. Buttercup!" A hand caught Buttercup's before she could escape out the door.

Buttercup turned briefly to see who would dare stop her. It was the boy who she had been dancing with…what was his name…Robin!

"Yeah?" Buttercup yelled over the music.

"You're leaving so early?" He yelled back.

"I was just going out for some fresh air." She smiled through her lie. Robin's eyes scanned her for a second. He could see faint evidence of tears in her eyes, threatening to become a bigger spectacle.

"I'll join you. Unless you would prefer to b alone." He slowly pulled his arm back.

Only that wasn't what Buttercup wanted. She snatched his hand and pulled him out with her.

The action wasn't uncaught. A pair of green eyes burned with jealousy at the sight of the couple leaving.

"So who is he?" Robin asked in a sweet caring voice.

"Who?" Buttercup sat on the guardrail.

"The guy who practically shoved the entire club aside so he could dance with you after I spilt to get drinks." Robin explained in greater detail.

"Oh, that was Butch. My ex as of this afternoon." Buttercup's eyes drifted to the street below her.

"He didn't seem like an _ex_." Robin smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, he is." Buttercup laughed once.

"Still love him?"

"No," she lied.

"He looked pretty hurt when he walked away from him. Then again its none of my business." Robin leaned against the rail next to her.

"Serves him right." Buttercup managed to choke a smile up.

Silence passed through them for a few minutes. Both unwilling to say a word.

Just as Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, the doors slammed open. Both jumped at the sudden burst of sound.

"Buttercup I need to talk to you." Butch was standing in the doorway.

"Watch it, you're pride is out." Buttercup snarled at him.

"I'll be right back, B." Robin stood up straight then slid past Butch. Being careful not to make any contact with him.

"What's he to you?" Butch growled.

"None ya." Buttercup turned her head away.

"Will you stop with this nonsense? Just admit you were wrong and we can over look this." Butch held the rail on each of her sides.

"I wasn't wrong. You were. All I wanted to know was the truth. You couldn't even give me that." Buttercup grinned. She had a feeling she had won the battle.

"Argh! You're impossible!" Butch growled.

He and Buttercup exchanged a long glare then he finally went in. Robin came back out a minute later.

"You should make up with him. He looks tore up over whatever it is." Robin sighed.

"I want too. He just has way to much pride he was wrong."

"Don't we all?"

"I would have admitted I was wrong after this long." Buttercup rolled her eyes and jumped down.

"Go home and sleep on it. You'll feel better in the morning." Robin half laughed.

"What you don't like me enough to keep me around?" She joked.

"Nah, you're plenty fun and cute. Only watching you and what's-his-face tonight opened my eyes to my own situation. I should have admitted I was wrong. Yeah, A-LONG time ago." Robin smiled and kissed Buttercup's gloved hand.

"It was a pleasure and I'm glad to have helped you." Buttercup waved him off.

Now if she could only find Butch. Maybe they could patch this up.

She re-entered the club and her heart almost broke that instant. The song that was playing was the ringtone on Butch's cell phone for her.

_Build me up Buttercup by Busted_ and _McFly._

She had to find him. This just wasn't right.

_OKAY! Now what do you think?! The next one might be the last chapter _or _maybe not!! Let me know what you think!! PLEASE. BTW it's a real song and its great. Okay I'm done for today. RAWR_


	4. Do you wanna

_I'm flying through this thing! I might have to write another one after it!! Yeah. Thank you to the one person who finally left a review! At least someone owns up. ;-; Well enjoy. _

_--_

_She had to find him. This just wasn't right._

_Do you wanna?_

_--_

Buttercup had no luck in finding Butch. Brick said he bailed because he was feeling sick. Boomer added that he wasn't looking that great either.

That wasn't the news Buttercup wanted to hear. She decided to leave the dance early as well.

Sitting at home wasn't making things any easier. All the radio stations were either playing love songs or songs about losing the one you love. It wasn't fair. Right now she should have been cuddling with Butch, despite his unwillingness to cuddle back, he would always wrap his arms around her. That never failed to send chills up and own her spine. He should have been happy to see her tonight. Dressed up like she was going out some place nice instead just to the movies and club.

Sure Butch's pride was a big thing for her to overcome. It took forever for him to hold her hand. Then even longer to hug her. He pretty much slipped in the kissing thing quickly though. She should have known the next step was going to take longer than anyone wanted.

It wasn't that he didn't want to say it, she was sure he did, but something else. Brick and Boomer clung to Blossom and Bubbles almost immediately. Butch was more inward though. Like he didn't want anyone to know anything about him. What something in his past had hurt him and thought him never to show what he feels? Then her breaking up with him must've only hurt him more!

Buttercup stole a quick glance at the clock, 2:45 A.M. 

It was too late for anything now. She rolled over onto her stomach and hugged one of her many pillows. Butch would be mad at her for a very long time after this. She knew she shouldn't have waited this long.

The thought brought back her tears from earlier. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She had lost Butch to her own stupidity.

She had no idea how long she was crying. It was a soft peck against her window that stopped her briefly. Her heart leapt into her throat as jumped out of her bed and swiftly crossed the room. She couldn't see anything but black out on her balcony.

Maybe some fresh air would help her. Even if _he_ wasn't there. She slid the door open and stumbled around the darkness until she found her hammock. It was such a clear night. Swinging back and forth helped her some but she was still bruised inside.

"Why?!" She squeaked, "I don't want to lose him! I love HIM!"

"I hope you were referring to me." a smooth voice spoke from the darkness in the branches of the tree next to the balcony.

Buttercup jumped and almost flipped out of the hammock.

"Its fine its only me." suddenly there was a thud from the person jumping onto the balcony.

"Butch?" Buttercup's eyes almost popped out.

"Yeah, its me." She could see the outlining of his clothes and body.

"Wh-y? You're here?" She stammered, quickly scrambling to her feet.

"Because I was-"

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn't have tried to force it out of you." Buttercup kneed her eyes with her palms, trying to wipe away what was left of her tears.

Butch stayed silent for a few seconds. He had come here to admit he was wrong, now she was admitting she was?

"I was wrong too." A he took her hands away from her eyes and held them, "I should have been more open about it. I wasn't being fair to you.

"You are by far the most important thing in my life.-"

"Butch-"

"Please let me go on." He massaged her palms with his thumb again, "Watching you with that guy almost killed me. You were acting like we never were."

Buttercup wanted so desperately to stop him and tell him how wrong he was. It was killing her to watch him dance with Princess like she didn't even exist. 

"I want to be the only one who can make you smile. The only one you want to run to at you want to run too at your time of need." Butch focused his eyes on their hands. This was humiliating but it was what needed to be done, "I want you to come to me no matter what is wrong or who did it. If I ever do something to hurt you, let me know that second. I don't want to ever go through this again."

"Butch, Its okay. I love…you." Buttercup choked. She meant it, but now Butch was going to feel complied to say it back.

"I know. I just need you to know….that I-" He removed his eyes from their hands and brought it to her face.

So anxious. Ready for whatever his next words might. He could see how her cheeks were slightly puffed from rubbing tears away. Tears that he probably caused.

He released one of her hands and cupped her cheek.

"Buttercup…I-I-I-I- love you." He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for some sort of embarrassment to sweep over him, but it didn't come.

When he opened he saw that Buttercup was smiling. Smiling bigger than he had ever seen her smile before.

"I knew you did." She leaned her head against his chest in relief.

Butch wrapped his arms around her, while Buttercup listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Butch," She pulled back and looked at him.

"Hm?" He smiled.

"Was it so hard?" 

"Oh Jesus." Butch rolled his eyes and kissed her.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la. Okay that's it!! "I love you" is a hard thing for a guy to say I suppose. Its like admitting you were beat. Giving control completely _over to a girl. _Shame really. Wellllllll Tell me what you think! I'm pretty sure I'll be entertaining the idea of Buttercup and Butch more often now. X) Until then. RAWR_


	5. I told you!

Just to tell you guys I'm posting a new Buttercup and Butch Fanfiction tonight. I'm sure you will enjoy it if you're a true Buttercup and Butch fan. I'm not sure What I'm going to title it yet. Maybe a I'll think of one before I'm done typing. LOL! Now Just a Preveiw of it.

_ "No way." Thats what Buttercup repeated over and over to herself. She the truth sitting in her hands. The swell in her body. The ache in her mind. The proof, just sitting in front of her._

Thats all I'm giving you. You'll have to read the rest when I post. Oh It might be called "Heaven is a place on earth." Or something to that effect. No matter just check my profile for it and you'll find it. And the frickin title I come up with. Hit me up with some things you might think would be good. (Even with the little bit I gave you.) Thats all for now. RAWR


End file.
